In general, use of multiparty applications (e.g., live audio/video streaming) in existing networks may be supported using either multiple unicast connections or a multicast connection. For example, multiple parties may receive the same multiparty content using multiple respective unicast connections, respectively. Disadvantageously, however, use of unicast connections results in substantial bandwidth waste. Similarly, for example, multiple parties may receive the same multiparty content using a multicast connection. Disadvantageously, however, use of multicast connections requires numerous multicast routers which may be expensive to purchase, configure, and maintain.